Doctor Cid (boss)
Doctor Cid is a storyline boss in Final Fantasy XII. He is fought twice: first in Draklor Laboratory, and again in the Pharos where he summons Famfrit to aid him. Bestiary entry Page 1: Observations Stats AI script Draklor Laboratory Pharos Battle Draklor Laboratory Doctor Cid absorbs Dark-elemental attacks, but is vulnerable to Holy. Before fighting Doctor Cid, all of his Rooks must be destroyed first. The Rooks like to buff Cid, mostly casting Protect, Curaga, Shell, and Regen. However, they only cast Reflect on themselves. Doctor Cid uses guns, whose damage ignores Defense and is unblockable. He will erect a paling that negates all physical attacks if attacked when the Rooks are around. He casts Haste after all Rooks are destroyed and afterward starts using his cinematic special attack, S-27 Tokamak, which hits around 1,000+ on each character. The battle ends once Cid has lost 75% of his HP. The player can never return to this area, and thus the player needs to open the treasures there during the battle if they want them' however, the treasures don't contain anything special. Strategy It's best to command the party to attack one Rook at a time, or it can be a long fight. After destroying all the Rooks the party should dispel Doctor Cid. Cid's S-27 Tokamak attack can be avoided by standing behind him. If Cid erects a paling, it fades after two minutes, but the player can still blast him with offensive magicks. Pharos at Ridorana Doctor Cid is fought immediately after fighting Judge Gabranth. Reddas is in the party as a guest. Cid has a new cinematic attack called S-85 Cyclotron. Sometimes he will re-buff himself. After losing about 50% of his HP, a cutscene will follow, and he will summon Famfrit. When Famfrit is fighting alongside him, Cid is immune to everything. Doctor Cid will focus on buffing Famfrit, but will dish out a few standard attacks at times and he can still use his cinematic special attacks. Cid's palings will fall after two minutes, but if Famfrit is still alive, he will quickly erect another one. After defeating Famfrit, his paling will permanently fade. Strategy The party should dispel Doctor Cid and start attacking him. Both of Cid's cinematic attacks can be avoided by going behind whatever direction he is facing. After Cid summons Famfrit the party must focus on attacking the Esper. Gallery CidGun-ffxii.png|Cid's primary weapon. DrCid-GatlingGun-ffxii.png|Cid's Gatling Gun. DrCid-Rifle-ffxii.png|Cid's rifle. Cid-boss-FFXII.jpg|Cid. Ffxii-cid.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). FFXII Gatling Gun 1.png|Gatling Gun FFXII Gatling Gun 2.png|Gatling Gun. FFXII S-27 Tokamak.jpg|S-27 Tokamak. FFXII S-27 Tokamak2.jpg|S-27 Tokamak. FFXII S-85 Cyclotrone 1.png|S-85 Cyclotrone. FFXII S-85 Cyclotrone 2.png|S-85 Cyclotrone. Related enemies * Famfrit * Imperial Swordsman * Imperial Marksman * Imperial Hoplite * Imperial Magus * Mastiff * Judge * Imperial Gunner * Imperial Pilot * Imperial Beastmaster * Rook * Sphere-Rook * Spinner-Rook * Helm-Rook * Air Cutter Remora (Boss) * Judge Ghis (Boss) * Judge Bergan (Boss) * Gabranth (Boss) * Vayne (Boss) * Vayne Novus (Boss) * Sephira (Boss) * The Undying (Final Boss) it:Dottor Cid (boss) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XII